Ketakutan Eren
by hanasemi
Summary: Siapa yang sangka masalah Eren yang tidak bisa tidur berdampak ke orang lain juga. Bahkan Mikasa dengan super sangat terpaksa harus merelakan Eren untuk ... tidur bersama Levi! Undefined couple, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Story (c) Hanasemi**

**Warning : OOC, ngawur, undefined couple, typo, dll dsb**

* * *

**Fanfic ini hanya untuk memuaskan author, tidak mengambil keuntungan material lainnya**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Belakangan ini Eren selalu merasa tidak tenang. Malam hari tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Di siang hari pikirannya sulit untuk diajak berkonsentrasi ketika latihan.

Otomatis hal ini menambah kerutan di antara kedua alis _Corporal _Levi dan kecemasan Mikasa.

Semuanya dimulai setelah dia mendengarkan cerita hantu dari Jean. Saat itu mereka—Eren, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, dan Connie—sedang berkumpul di kamar Jean dan Connie. Sekadar berbagi pengalaman setelah perjalanan mereka ke luar dinding.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Jean bercerita tentang 'penunggu' benteng bekas markas pasukan pengintai—yang sekarang beralih fungsi menjadi tempat persembunyian anggota _squad _khusus Levi termasuk Eren. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kenyataan itu, Jean pun mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti Eren dengan membumbui ceritanya supaya lebih seram.

Sebenarnya cerita yang disampaikan oleh Jean tidak begitu menyeramkan. Namun anehnya, cerita tersebut ternyata membawa dampak yang tidak terduga kepada Eren. Tidurnya tidak bisa nyenyak karena telinganya selalu menangkap suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya—yang ketika dibukakan ternyata tidak ada siapapun disana. Siangnya dia bagaikan berhalusinasi akan bayang-bayang yang selalu mengawasi aktivitasnya.

"Eren,"

"ASTAGHFIRULLAHULADZIM SIAPA ITU?!" Eren nyaris terjengkang ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya ketika mengetahui rupa orang yang tadi diteriakinya dengan ucapan istighfar itu. _Corporal_ Levi.

_Tidak, kenapa malah orang yang lebih menakutkan dari setan manapun ini yang kukira hantu? _Batinnya berteriak kencang.

"A—ano, maaf _Heichou_. Tadi saya sedang melamun, makanya..."

Terlambat, pria yang lebih pendek sepuluh centi darinya itu sudah keburu memasang ekspresi tersinggung.

"Hukumanmu kutambah menjadi seribu sembilan ratus _push up_, Yeager."

**.**

**.**

"Eren, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kuyu sekali. Ada apa?" Tidak tahan melihat Eren yang seminggu ini tidak pernah absen mendapat hukuman dari orang pendek yang paling dibencinya, Mikasa akhirnya bertanya.

"Hah?" Eren yang tadinya sedang asyik bengong, menoleh ke arah Mikasa yang kini menatapnya cemas. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul untuk makan siang.

"Ah ... itu, aku hanya kurang tidur." Jawab pemuda _brunette_ tersebut seraya menggigit roti yang sedari tadi hanya digenggamnya.

"Iya, kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Padahal biasanya 'kan kau yang paling giat dalam latihan," Armin ikut menimpali. Kangen juga dia melihat Eren yang selalu menjadi panutannya dalam meningkatkan semangat berlatih.

Eren hanya diam. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah campuran roti dan sup jatah makan siangnya.

_Duh kasih tahu ke mereka nggak ya... _Pikirannya menimang-nimang, antara ingin menceritakan masalahnya kepada kedua teman masa kecilnya itu atau tidak.

Tapi gengsi manusia setengah titan itu berkata untuk tidak memberi tahu mereka. Eren tidak ingin Mikasa dan Armin menganggap dirinya seorang penakut.

"Jangan-jangan kau kepikiran dengan ceritanya Jean, ya?"

**JEDER!**

Pemilik mata bulat itu tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Armin yang menohok. Melihat itu, buru-buru Mikasa memberinya segelas air minum—yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Eren. _Sejak kapan Armin belajar membaca pikiran orang?_ Eren mengelap bibirnya, berusaha bersikap tenang.

Tentu saja melihat reaksi spontan dari temannya itu membuat Armin makin yakin bahwa dugaannya tepat. Walau dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Eren sampai begitu terpengaruhnya oleh cerita hantu. Padahal, pemuda berambut pirang yang biasanya dikategorikan paling penakut di antara teman-temannya itu pun tidak merasa takut sama sekali dengan cerita seram yang disampaikan oleh Jean. Bagaimana bisa takut jika Jean sendiri menceritakannya sambil main-main?

"Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Armin itu, Eren?"

Eren memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikasa dan Armin yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Berharap bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Hancur sudah harga diri yang sudah dijaganya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Eren berharap ada titan yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk—sehingga dia memiliki alasan kuat untuk keluar dari pembicaraan dengan topik yang sangat menyudutkannya itu.

"Ten—tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku takut dengan cerita yang mengada-ada itu, haha..."

Eren berusaha mengelak dari tuduhan yang bukan tergolong fitnah itu dengan tertawa. Tapi baik Armin maupun Mikasa bisa melihat kecanggungan yang terpampang jelas dalam nada suara dan mimik Eren.

"Eren,"

Mikasa menatap mata jade Eren dengan tajam. Seperti ibu yang tengah menyudutkan anaknya agar mengakui kebohongannya.

Eren yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa berbohong dengan baik, menunduk. Menyerah kepada tatapan Mikasa.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengetuk pintuku setiap malam," tutur Eren dengan berat hati.

Mikasa dan Armin saling melempar pandang. _Ooh ... ternyata ini yang mengganggu konsentrasi Eren selama seminggu._

Mereka berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Eren. Teman kecil mereka itu ternyata memang imut sekali.

Tapi mata jade itu menangkap getaran aneh pada pundak kedua orang yang menjadi partner makannya. Merasa ditertawakan, Eren pun segera beranjak dari kursinya. Betapa bodohnya dia mau menceritakan keresahannya kepada Armin dan Mikasa.

"Eh, Eren, tunggu!" Mikasa menahan tangan Eren. Menyesal karena menertawakan saudara angkat sekaligus orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu."

"Itu benar Eren, sebaiknya kita mendiskusikan cara agar masalahmu tidak berlanjut." Armin berusaha menghibur temannya yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Benarkah kalian mau membantuku?" Walaupun masih agak kesal, Eren melempar tatapan berharapnya kepada teman-temannya.

Senyumnya merekah ketika melihat anggukan mantap dari Armin dan Mikasa.

"Tapi jangan cerita ke orang lain lho,"

_Duh, Eren_ _manis sekali... _batin Mikasa. Wajahnya yang dingin berhasil menutupi hasratnya untuk mencubit pipi Eren.

**.**

**.**

Eren terdiam mematung tepat di depan pintu ruangan dimana orang yang ingin ditemuinya berada_._ Di sebelahnya ada Mikasa yang—tentu saja—setia menemani pemuda _brunette_ itu kemanapun dia pergi. Gadis berwajah oriental itu mulai menunjukkan gestur tidak sabaran karena pintu di depannya tidak kunjung dibuka oleh Eren sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Mikasa, apa aku benar-benar harus menyampaikan hal ini kepadanya?" Eren menatap Mikasa dengan pandangan ragu.

"Hanya ini pilihannya jika kau ingin segera lepas dari penderitaanmu, Eren"

Eren menghela nafas. Tangannya bergerak mengetuk benda yang terbuat dari kayu di depannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk,"

Pemuda berdarah Jerman itu dengan hati-hati membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, diikuti dengan gadis yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Matanya menyorot ke pemilik ruangan yang sedang meminum tehnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, _Heichou_."

Ya, satu-satunya orang yang menurut prediksi Armin dapat menyelesaikan masalah Eren adalah atasannya sendiri—Levi _Heichou_. Yang juga menempati bangunan yang sama dengan pemuda penuh percaya diri itu.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Mata gelap penuh intimidasi itu bergerak malas ke arah orang yang telah mengganggu jam istirahat siangnya. Tidak biasanya bocah yang kini sedang dalam masa pengawasan itu datang ke ruangannya di saat jam santai.

Eren bungkam. Ia sangat-sangat tidak ingin orang yang diseganinya itu mengetahui masalahnya yang menggelikan. Terbayang komentar yang akan dilontarkan _Corporal-_nya begitu tahu dirinya ternyata takut dengan hantu. Tidak, Eren belum siap untuk menerima komentar menyakitkan dari orang yang bermulut pedas di depannya ini.

"Apa kau tuli, Eren Yeager?" Wajah Levi mulai menunjukkan mimik yang tidak mengenakkan. Kesal karena bocah di depannya tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ah! Iya, begini... Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini saya tidak berkonsentrasi penuh dalam latihan. Itu ... karena saya kurang tidur," Eren diam lagi. Tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kelanjutan kalimatnya—alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku, bocah?"

Pemimpin _squad_ khusus itu mendengus kesal, _Lalu aku harus datang mengeloninya setiap malam agar tidurnya nyenyak, begitu? Menggelikan. _Tangannya kembali meraih cangkir berisi teh hitam di mejanya, kemudian menyesapnya. Moodnya bertambah buruk karena waktu santainya diinterupsi oleh seorang bocah yang datang hanya untuk mengadu tidak bisa tidur.

"Eren tidak bisa tidur karena takut dengan hantu yang selalu mengetuk pintunya di malam hari, _sir._"

Mikasa tidak tahan menunggu Eren yang mematung tanpa ada niat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kalau bukan karena cemas dengan Eren yang kurang tidur, mana sudi dia berlama-lama di dalam satu ruangan dengan lelaki pendek yang telah menjadi musuhnya sejak sidang dimana Eren dibuat babak belur tanpa ampun.

"MIKASA...!"

Eren merutuki gadis yang selalu bertingkah seperti kakaknya itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Sayangnya, yang ditatap tidak sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

Benar saja dugaan Eren. _Corporal_-nya itu kini tengah melempar pandangan menyedihkan ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa bocah yang pernah bertekad untuk membunuh seluruh titan di dunia dengan tangannya sendiri menakuti sesuatu yang tidak jelas keberadaannya?" dengus Levi dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan.

_Saya juga heran, sir._ Eren mengakui di dalam hati. Malu terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Herannya, yang menjadi panas mendengar sindiran tersebut ialah Mikasa—bukan Eren yang sedang menjadi objek sindiran utama. Tangan gadis berambut hitam itu mengepal. Wajahnya secara terang-terangan memberi tatapan kebencian kepada orang yang di matanya selalu menyiksa saudara angkatnya itu.

"Seharusnya anda sebagai atasan membantu menyelesaikan masalah bawahan anda, _sir_. Bukan merendahkan mereka."

Levi menatap heran gadis yang sedang mengkritiknya itu. Heran karena tingkahnya yang berlebihan terhadap Eren. _Sejak kapan bocah itu memiliki ibu angkat?_

Yang sedang dibicarakan hanya bisa diam melihat kedua orang di depannya yang saling beradu tatapan permusuhan. Hatinya masih kesal karena Mikasa yang—lagi-lagi—terlalu mencampuri urusannya. Tapi dia tidak berani menginterupsi pertarungan tatap-tatapan yang sedang berlangsung sengit di hadapannya itu.

"Eren, ceritakan dengan singkat kronologis penyebab tidurmu terganggu." Levi kembali menatap pemuda _brunette_ itu dengan malas. Memutuskan untuk mendengar masalah Eren.

_Merepotkan sekali harus mengawasi bocah manja yang selalu didampingi oleh 'ibu' over-protektifnya, _rutuknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Jean,"

Pemuda tinggi itu terpaku.

Ada apa ini? Ketika sedang bermaksud untuk masuk ke kamar, telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Suara dari wanita yang selama ini selalu mengisi pikirannya. Menjadi mimpi dan harapannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Bukan nama rivalnya.

Perlahan Jean menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemilik suara tersebut. Takut akan kemungkinan terkecoh oleh halusinasinya sendiri.

_Subhanallah ... bidadari surga ternyata benar-benar nyata._

Jean terpukau melihat kenyataan yang indah. Mikasa sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Mikasa yang selama ini hanya peduli dengan Eren, kini tengah menatapnya. Mikasa yang selama ini selalu memanggil nama Eren, kini menyebut namanya.

Mungkin jika saat itu tiba-tiba ada titan yang menangkapnya, Jean bisa mati dengan senyuman.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

_Ada yang ingin dibicarakan? _

Jantung Jean berdebar tidak karuan. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh seorang wanita malam-malam begini? Jangan-jangan Mikasa mulai mengakui ketampanan Jean dan menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih keren dibandingkan dengan Eren.

_Apa mungkin Mikasa ingin menyatakan cinta?_

Wajah pemuda itu memerah. Oh tidak, Jean lelaki sejati yang tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Terutama spesies cantik seperti Mikasa. _Tidak, menyatakan cinta itu adalah tugas seorang lelaki._ Itu adalah tekad yang dianut oleh dirinya sejak dia mulai mengenal rasa cinta.

"A—aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, Mikasa."

Baiklah, sebelum Mikasa sempat melancarkan serangannya, Jean akan menyatakannya. Malam ini juga.

"Aku men—"

Belum selesai dia bicara, kalimatnya sudah terpotong.

"Kudengar kau menceritakan cerita hantu kepada Eren."

_Hah?_

"Kau tahu Eren itu selalu menanggapi semua hal dengan serius. Dia sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ceritamu."

_Eren, tidak bisa tidur?_

"Aku kecewa dengan sikap kekanakanmu, Jean. Tolong jangan diulangi lagi, terutama kepada Eren."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, Mikasa berbalik menuju kamarnya. Mikasa tahu kalau Eren sudah berkata agar mereka merahasiakannya. Tapi dia tidak ingin insiden seperti ini terulang kembali. Maka, usai makan malam, gadis oriental itu memutuskan untuk menegur Jean.

_Aku kecewa dengan sikap kekanakanmu._

_Aku kecewa dengan sikap kekanakanmu._

_Aku kecewa._

Yang ditinggalkan masih terpaku di tempatnya semula. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Mikasa. Hatinya perih setelah mengetahui tujuan utama kunjungan gadis yang menjadi pujaannya. Matanya terasa basah menyadari khayalan-khayalannya indahnya ternyata meleset jauh dari kenyataan.

"Sialan kau, Eren."

Jean mengutuk nama pelaku yang telah menjatuhkan harapannya dari langit tingkat ketujuh langsung menuju tajamnya batu karang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tubikontinyu**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Taratengkyu semuanya yang udah ngebaca fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini! **Semoga kalian suka

awalnya ide ff ini muncul setelah mendengar **wintersia **mengeluh nggak bisa tidur habis mimpi didatengin hantu

jadi lah saya pake ide itu untuk sebagian bahan ff ini

mohon ampun kalau ada pemilihan kata yang janggal dan kurang disukai readers, karena sesungguhnya ini hanyalah fanfic dari tangan seorang awam demi memuaskan imajinasinya sendiri QwQ *cipika cipiki*

**Saya selaku author akan sangat bersemangat jika readers bersedia menyumbang review AwA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**FF Story (c) Hanasemi**

**Warning : OOC, ngawur, undefined couple, typo, dll dsb**

* * *

**Fanfic ini hanya untuk memuaskan author, tidak mengambil keuntungan material lainnya**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, Levi sangat menyesali keputusannya untuk menampung makhluk yang kini sedang bergelung di sofa kamarnya.

Siang tadi, Mikasa mewakili saran dari Armin. Untuk menghindari teror ketukan pintu kamar Eren yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah, sebaiknya Eren pindah ke kamar yang terletak di lantai atas. Lantai yang sama dengan kamar anggota-anggota _squad _khusus. Tapi karena Eren belum boleh tidur di lantai atas tanpa ada pengawasan, maka Levi memutuskan untuk menyuruh anak buahnya agar membiarkan Eren menumpang di kamar salah satu dari mereka.

Naasnya, Erd dan Gunther yang tidur bersama di satu ruangan tidak bisa menambah orang lagi di kamar mereka. Auruo kebetulan mendapat ruangan yang sempit yang tidak memungkinkan untuk ditempati dua orang berukuran dewasa(walaupun Eren masih remaja tapi tentu saja tubuhnya bukan tergolong kecil lagi). Lalu Petra yang wanita tidak mungkin mau membiarkan ada laki-laki tidur sekamar dengannya.

Tentu saja mau tidak mau akhirnya Levi merelakan kamarnya yang luas untuk ditambah satu penghuni lagi. Pemilik marga Yeager itu diperbolehkan tidur di sofanya.

"Dengar. Besok aku tidak mau melihat noda air liur yang seharusnya tidak ada, muncul tepat setelah kau menempatinya." Ancam _corporal _itu diiringi dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat Eren menghentikan aktivitas memperhatikan kamar atasannya yang bagaikan luput dari debu.

Dalam hati ia berdoa agar mulutnya bisa terkatup sepanjang malam.

**.**

**.**

Mulanya mereka tidur tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali. Namun sekitar tiga puluh menit setelah keduanya mulai terlelap, ada suara yang mengganggu indera pendengaran lelaki bermata sipit itu.

Eren mendengkur.

Sang _c__orporal _mencoba untuk mengabaikan polusi suara yang jelas berasal dari objek yang menumpang di kamarnya. Melanjutkan aktivitas mengistirahatkan mata dan pikirannya yang seharian penuh digunakan untuk mengurusi segala macam tetek-bengek yang merepotkan.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Levi beranjak duduk di kasurnya dengan wajah ditekuk—tidak habis pikir dengan suara dengkuran Eren yang mampu memukul gendang telinganya dengan keras dan tanpa henti. Padahal jarak antara tempat tidurnya dengan sofa yang ditempati Eren lumayan jauh.

_Apakah ini juga termasuk salah satu kebiasaan titan? _Dia bersumpah untuk menambahkan satu poin itu di laporan penelitian titan milik Hanji.

Lelaki berponi belah tengah itu merebahkan punggungnya di kasur. Tangannya berusaha menekan bantal di kedua telinga. Berharap dengan melakukannya dapat sedikit mengurangi volume suara dengkur yang tidak ada merdu-merdunya itu. Tapi nihil, dengkuran kuli yang keluar dari pita suara remaja beriris hijau tersebut dapat melewati lapisan-lapisan serat bantal dengan mulusnya dan mendarat tepat di gendang telinga Levi—tanpa ada jeda berkepanjangan.

Kalau saja dia tidak merasa malas untuk bergerak, saat itu juga Levi ingin melempar Eren dari atap benteng.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Mikasa melihat saudara angkatnya sudah segar dan ceria lagi. Eren memang terlihat sangat bersemangat pada latihan pagi hari itu. Armin yang juga menyadari perubahan pada temannya itu bersyukur. Akhirnya Eren kembali seperti biasa, penuh semangat dan enerjik. Ternyata saran darinya tidak sia-sia.

"Eren, semalam kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Armin ketika mereka diberi jeda untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Iya, suasana kamar Levi _Heichou_ nyaman sekali. Baru kali ini tidurku benar-benar pulas."

Mendengar jawaban Eren yang ceria, Mikasa yang duduk bersama mereka memasang wajah lega. Sebenarnya dia sangat-sangat tidak rela membiarkan Eren menginap di kamar _corporal_-nya. Hatinya was-was akan kemungkinan lelaki pendek itu kembali melakukan tindakan asusila kepada Eren. Tapi melihat keadaanya yang kini sangat bugar, sepertinya kecemasan gadis berwajah oriental tersebut tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Suasana di lapangan semakin menyenangkan bagi Mikasa juga Armin dengan kembalinya keceriaan Eren.

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan rapat Irvin mengernyitkan alis tebalnya. Heran.

Pasalnya, dia belum pernah melihat wajah rekannya sekusut ini. Walaupun memang tampang spesies 1,6 meter itu selalu kusut, tetapi tidak sampai separah ini. Kedua matanya merah, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya yang biasanya tipis sekarang makin terlihat gelap.

Padahal bawahannya itu merupakan orang yang disiplin. Sesibuk apapun dengan pekerjaannya, Levi tidak pernah mengabaikan jam tidur. Apalagi sampai membiarkan rambutnya tidak tertata.

_Apa dia begadang mengerjakan laporan yang kutugaskan kemarin? Ah, tidak mungkin seorang Levi sampai bergadang demi mengerjakan laporan semudah _itu, pikiran Irvin berusaha menebak-nebak.

"Woaaah ... aku seperti melihat benang kusut terpampang di wajahmu, Levi."

Hanji memperhatikan wajah rekannya dari dekat. Di saat peserta rapat lainnya berusaha mengabaikan wajah kusut kapten muda tanpa ekspresi itu, Mayor Hanji malah terang-terangan memancing bahaya.

"Diam, atau kutebas tengkukmu."

Levi menjawab singkat ledekan dari manusia abnormal di sebelahnya. Tidak lupa diiringi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang makin mengerikan mengingat warna matanya yang kemerahan akibat kurang tidur.

Tapi tentu saja Hanji bukan orang kebanyakan yang bisa dipengaruhi ekspresi wajah mengerikan milik Levi.

"Aaaaw ... Levi marah ya? Makin ganteng deh kalau melotot begitu~"

Peserta rapat—kecuali Irvin—yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut hanya bisa komat-kamit tanpa suara melantunkan doa berjamaah agar Hanji segera menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu tidak hanya berbahaya bagi dirinya sendiri, tapi bagi orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu juga.

Untungnya Levi mengacuhkan godaan dari Hanji. Walaupun tangannya sudah gatal untuk mencekik manusia bergender tidak jelas di sebelahnya itu. Tapi matanya yang berat membuatnya malas untuk mengambil tindakan lebih jauh. Lagipula rapat tidak akan pernah dimulai jika mereka melanjutkan aksi tersebut.

Selama rapat, Levi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ke materi yang sedang dijelaskan Irvin. Berkali-kali dia berusaha menahan kelopak matanya agar tidak saling melekat satu sama lain. Alhasil wajahnya makin membuat orang lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut bergidik ngeri. Sudah wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan mata merah, melotot pula. Persis dengan tokoh antagonis di film horor yang akhir-akhir ini sedang laris.

Kenyataannya, semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk menaruh perhatian kepada rapat tersebut berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

"—Vi, Levi..."

Lelaki pengidap _clean-freak_ itu bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Tetapi indera penglihatannya hanya bisa menangkap kegelapan. Pupil matanya seakan tidak menangkap cahaya dengan baik.

"Siapa itu?" Kepalanya menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Semuanya hitam.

"...Levi...!"

Suara yang memanggilnya makin jelas dan keras. Levi menoleh ke bahu kanannya yang makin merasakan guncangan yang kuat. Tapi matanya tetap tidak menangkap sosok yang memanggil-manggilnya. Emosinya mulai terusik.

"SIAPA KAU? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

"—CUKUP LEVI! TOLONG BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!" Irvin mengguncang-guncang pundak rekannya yang mulai mengigau itu. Usaha awal untuk membangunkan penyandang jabatan _corporal_ itu dengan memanggil lembut namanya gagal, dan berakhir menjadi teriakan menggelegar khas komandannya.

Mata biru gelap itu terbuka tepat sebelum Irvin berniat melempar kursi ke arahnya. Pria yang baru bangun itu mengerjap sekali—kemudian menatap sang komandan yang sedang berada di sebelahnya.

"Rapatnya?"

Masih setengah tidur, Levi melontarkan kalimat—atau tepatnya satu kata pertanyaan kepada Irvin.

"Sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu," Irvin lega melihat rekannya ini akhirnya terbangun, sehingga ia tidak perlu melakukan tindakan kekerasan lebih lanjut.

"Rapatnya?"

Ucapan Levi membuat alis tebal komandan itu mengerut. Apa suaranya barusan kurang keras? Kenapa bawahannya ini malah mengulangi pertanyaannya?

"Rapatnya sudah bubar. Tumben sekali kau memilih tidur di tengah-tengah diskusi?" Hanji tiba-tiba berjalan dari belakang Irvin dan menjawab pertanyaan Levi. Benaknya masih lumayan heran melihat pemandangan langka selama rapat tadi.

Iya, _corporal_ satu ini tiba-tiba tertidur pulas ketika mereka tengah membahas rencana penyerangan keluar dinding. Pemandangan yang tidak lazim itu sempat membuat seluruh peserta rapat terpana. Terpesona oleh polosnya wajah _Corporal _Levi ketika sedang tidur—ralat—terpana karena tiba-tiba disuguhi pemandangan super langka di meja rapat.

Bayangkan, _humanity strongest soldier_ yang sangat berdisiplin tinggi, berwajah tanpa ekspresi, dan paling benci dengan pemalas itu tiba-tiba tertidur pulas sambil bertopang dagu—di meja rapat. Bagaimana bisa mereka melewatkannya? Kalau saja saat itu kamera telah marak beredar, Hanji pasti telah mengabadikan momen langka tersebut dan menyebarkan cetakannya ke seluruh khalayak umum.

Namun karena tidak ada yang berani menegur pria berambut gelap itu, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan rapat bagaikan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan hingga detik terakhir rapat itu dibubarkan, pemilik rambut hitam itu masih tenggelam di dalam alam mimpinya. Akhirnya, Irvin memutuskan untuk turun tangan dan membangunkan rekannya tersebut—yang malah dijawab oleh igauan Levi.

"Sudah bubar?!"

Kelopak mata sipit tersebut melebar dengan sempurna. Otaknya ternyata sudah mulai menjalankan fungsinya dengan baik. Tercengang atas kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja dicernanya.

Demi titan peliharaan Hanji yang tidak akan pernah jinak, belum ada sejarah Levi yang mencatat kegiatannya tertidur di tengah rapat.

"Ya ampun Levi _Heichou_... Perlu berapa kali kami mengulangi kalimat yang sama? Rapatnya sudah bubar, titik. Tanpa koma. Sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan semalam sehingga tidak mampu menyimak rapat?"

Oke, mayor berkuncir itu sekarang SANGAT heran dengan perubahan drastis rekannya ini. Tadi Levi mengigau, kemudian mengulang-ulang pertanyaan seperti burung beo, dan baru sekarang dia mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Hanji dan Irvin. Sejak kapan otak pria yang biasanya berpikir dengan cepat itu mengalami malfungsi?

Spontan, Hanji menjentikkan jarinya dengan girang.

"Aha! Jangan-jangan semalaman kau melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang yaaa~ Siapa? Siapa?"

Lelaki bewajah datar itu kembali mengenyit kesal mendengar kalimat tuduhan dari mulut sang mayor. Diam-diam komandan yang masih berada di sebelahnya—Irvin—sudah memasang telinga. Bersiap untuk mendengar jawaban dari rekannya tersebut. Dia penasaran juga akan pertanyaan dari Hanji.

_Apa benar ternyata Levi yang terlihat tidak perduli dengan siapa pun ternyata melakukan skandal di malam hari? Kalau iya siapakah orang yang_ _beruntung tersebut? Ehm, bukan maksudnya aku menganggap orang tersebut beruntung. Yah ..._

"Ciyeeeee ternyata Levi bisa nakal jugaaaaa~"

**BRAKK!**

Hanji terlonjak melihat meja rapat tiba-tiba digebrak dengan keras oleh orang yang baru saja digodanya. Irvin serentak mengangkat alis tebalnya—kaget, tapi tetap berusaha terlihat elegan.

"—CK!"

Pelaku yang menggebrak meja beranjak dari posisinya. Lengkap sudah kekesalan menggerogoti emosinya. Kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar menjauhi ruang rapat. Meninggalkan Hanji dan Irvin tanpa menoleh. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu tempat.

"Heeeei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Hanji yang dipenuhi perasaan tidak puas.

**.**

**.**

"Eren!"

Kegiatan di ruang makan terhenti seketika begitu sosok lelaki pendek berambut belah tengah muncul dari pintu ruangan tersebut—tanpa peringatan. Berpasang-pasang bola mata seketika bergantian menoleh ke arahnya dan pemuda beriris hijau yang diduga sedang dipanggil namanya.

Yang dipanggil juga terdiam. Mulutnya batal menyambut suapan pertama makan siangnya. Air mukanya bingung bercampur cemas. _Hari ini aku melakukan kesalahan apa?_ Otaknya berusaha menelaah serangkaian kegiatan yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Tapi ia tidak mengingat akan ada tingkahnya yang layak mendapatkan hukuman di hati itu.

Seakan tidak menyadari bahwa kedatangannya telah mengganggu kenyamanan prajurit-prajurit baru yang sedang menikmati santap siang, Levi melangkah ke arah meja dimana orang yang ditujunya berada. Kepalanya menoleh sekilas ke orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, memberi tatapan penuh peringatan—yang sukses membuat semua makhluk di ruang tersebut mengalihkan pandangan. Kecuali Eren, ditambah Mikasa dan Armin yang duduk di meja yang sama.

"A—ada apa, _Heichou_?"

"Ikut aku keluar, ada yang ingin kuutaran kepadamu." _corporal_ tersebut menghendikkan dagunya ke arah pintu.

Tanpa buang waktu, kaki Levi berjalan menuju koridor. Memimpin Eren yang segera bangkit dari kursinya setelah mendengar kalimat perintah tersebut—tentu saja diikuti oleh Mikasa. Armin yang awalnya dilema antara mengikuti kedua sahabatnya atau melanjutkan kegiatan santap siangnya, akhirnya memilih untuk menyusul juga. Setidaknya dia bisa mencegah ledakan emosi Mikasa kalau-kalau gadis oriental itu lagi-lagi terpancing untuk menghajar lelaki pendek yang sedang memimpin langkah di depanmereka.

Yah, walaupun pemuda pirang itu sudah dapat meramal jika _corporal_ mereka tidak mungkin kalah dari Mikasa dalam duel satu lawan satu.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu."

Kalimat penyataan yang terlontar tanpa basa-basi itu sukses membuat ketiga remaja tersebut melotot. Mencoba mencerna ucapan ambigu yang terdengar sekilas itu. Armin bahkan segera menyisipkan rambut-rambutnya ke belakang telinga, mengira rambutnya telah menghalangi jalan keluar masuk gelombang suara ke gendang telinganya.

"Maaf, _sir_? Maksudnya, anda akan tidur di kamar ruang bawah tanah bersama—saya?" Eren mengkonfirmasi ucapan dari atasannya. Memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

"Tentu saja bersamamu, bocah. Kau kira aku akan mengizinkan kau menghuni kamarku satu malam lagi?" Mata biru gelap itu bergerak menatap iris hijau di hadapannya dengan pandangan kesal. Dia tidak suka menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

Bagaikan _de javu_, Armin dengan sigap menahan Mikasa yang bergerak penuh amarah ke arah _corporal _pendek tersebut. Wajah cantiknya meredup oleh ekspresi kebencian seketika usai mendengar deretan kalimat yang dilontarkan Levi. Kalau hanya sekali ia masih bisa membiarkan Eren sekamar dengannya, tapi dua kali? _Kurang ajar!_ Mikasa tidak akan membiarkan makhluk buas itu berduaan lagi dengan saudara angkatnya.

"Malam ini akan kutangkap 'hantu' di depan kamarmu." Levi kembali menampakkan raut kekesalan. Ya, malam ini Levi akan menjebak makhluk apapun itu yang menyebabkan dia kena imbasnya juga.

"Tidak boleh!"

Gantian Eren menatap Mikasa bingung. Padahal, pemuda _brunette_ itu sudah merasa lega mendengar atasannya akan turun tangan membantu menangkap sosok yang menghantuinya sepekan ini. Mikasa menghentakkan tangan Armin yang menahannya. Matanya menatap nyalang ke lelaki yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan _heichou_ itu. Masa bodoh dengan jabatan, yang penting Mikasa membencinya.

"Kalau dia tidur di kamarmu, maka aku juga, Eren." Mikasa menatap pemilik mata jade yang disayanginya dengan penuh tuntutan.

Emosi Eren naik ke ubun-ubun karena gadis di depannya yang lagi-lagi bertingkah over protektif.

"HENTIKAN MIKASA! Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan kalau aku bukanlah adikmu atau anakmu yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kehadiranmu! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku bertindak sesuai keinginanku?" Eren membentak saudara angkatnya yang terkadang terlalu melindunginya secara berlebihan itu. Padahal usia mereka sebaya.

"Tapi—" Mikasa kembali menatap lelaki pendek di sebelahnya dengan sorot tidak suka.

"Ck, kenapa tidak kau persilahkan Ackerman ikut berjaga di kamarmu, Eren? Biarkan dia melindungimu dengan tenang." Levi melangkah pergi. Tidak berminat untuk mendengar lanjutan dari ocehan mereka. Namun ucapannya berhasil menutup debat tak berujung oleh kedua remaja tersebut.

"Oh ya," langkahnya terhenti. Matanya kembali melirik Eren—sekilas, tapi tajam. "Jangan lupa untuk membersihkan kamarmu sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya."

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Levi menepati ucapannya dan mendatangi kamar Eren. Setelah mengecek ulang kadar debu di kamar pemuda itu, dia beranjak tidur—tentu saja dengan bantalnya sendiri yang sengaja ditenteng ke kamar tersebut. Si pemilik kamar terpaksa mengalah untuk tidur di lantai dan hanya beralaskan selimut tipis demi atasannya yang mengambil alih kasurnya.

Diam-diam, Mikasa yang telah diwanti-wanti oleh Eren agar tidak menyelinap ke kamarnya lagi-lagi melanggar ucapan pemuda itu. Gadis itu sudah siaga bersembunyi di celah tangga di depan kamar Eren dengan berbekal selimut dan _scarf_ merah yang selalu melilit di lehernya.

**.**

**.**

Pukul sebelas malam, Eren sudah nyenyak dibuai mimpi. Sedangkan Levi maupun Mikasa masih terjaga. Mereka memang tidak berniat untuk tidur. Masing-masing memasang telinganya baik-baik, bersiap untuk menangkap suara mencurigakan di pintu kamar itu.

Tiga puluh menit, tidak terdengar apa-apa. Mikasa menguap, rasa kantuk menjalar di matanya. Levi mulai mondar-mandir di dalam kamar.

Satu jam, masih belum terjadi apa-apa. Mikasa mencubit kedua pipinya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Sementara Levi yang capek mondar-mandir, memilih duduk bersandarkan pintu kamar. Nyaris saja keduanya memejamkan mata ketika terdengar suara ketukan berirama lambat.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Kantuk yang tadinya menggoda mereka tiba-tiba hilang dalam sekejap. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Levi menendang pintu kamar Eren hingga terlepas dari engselnya dan jatuh dengan sukses. Tidak kalah ekstrim, di sisi luar Mikasa dengan gesit menerjang ke arah suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"ADUH!"

Lelaki itu mengernyit ke arah gadis oriental yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan kesal. Levi menarik kakinya yang diinjak (dengan sengaja) oleh Mikasa. Telapaknya balas menginjak kaki gadis itu. Mikasa kembali menginjak kaki Levi, lupa akan jabatan _corporal _yang disandang oleh lelaki yang tengah berebut tempat pijakan bersamanya di atas pintu kamar Eren. Levi balas menginjak lagi. Pertarungan berlanjut.

"Ada apa ini?"

Eren bangun. Tangannya mengucek matanya yang masih setengah tidur seakan melihat adegan yang berlangsung sengit di depan kamarnya sebagai hal biasa.

"ADUH! ADUH!"

Mata jadenya kemudian bergerak ke arah pintu kamar yang teronggok tak berdaya menimpa lantai—atau tepatnya menimpa sumber suara mengaduh yang baru terdengar. Mikasa dan Levi bertatapan, suara itu jelas bukan bersumber dari mereka. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertarungan dan beranjak dari pijakan awal mereka.

Bola mata ketiganya melebar ketika menangkap sosok yang tertimpa bongkahan pintu kamar Eren—

"—Jean?"

Rahang bawah manusia setengah titan itu terbuka. Kaget mengetahui bahwa pelaku asli peneror tidurnya selama ini ternyata manusia dan kaget melihat keadaan Jean yang sudah babak belur.

"Jadi selama ini, kau yang—" Eren masih mengerjap tidak percaya.

Jean terduduk sambil meringis. Dia mendapat ide untuk menjahili Eren setelah melihat raut wajah rivalnya itu ketika sedang berkumpul dan mendengar cerita seram di kamarnya. Pemuda itu berpikir Mikasa pasti akan kehilangan minatnya dari Eren jika dia ternyata penakut. Maka setelah semua orang terlelap, Jean memberanikan diri menyelinap ke markas Tim Levi dan mengetuk pintu kamar Eren setiap malam. Jika ternyata pintunya dibukakan, Jean segera bersembunyi di celah bawah tangga.

Namun gadis incarannya malah mendatanginya bukan karena berpaling dari Eren. Jean mendapat teguran menyakitkan agar tidak menakut-nakuti pemuda _brunette_ itu. Dan kini badannya sakit bukan main setelah ditimpa pintu kayu dan dijadikan pijakan pertarungan bagi dua manusia berbobot lebih dari 50 kilogram.

Kepala berambut coklat itu menoleh. Siap untuk memuntahkan kalimat makian kepada kedua orang yang telah menyebabkan tubuhnya babak belur. Namun kata-kata yang sudah dirangkainya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan begitu melihat wajah mereka.

"Mi—Mika... He—"

_Mikasa dan ... Levi Heichou?_

Bayangan dari dua manusia perlahan menyelimuti sosok Jean yang masih terduduk di depan kamar Eren. Dua pasang mata menatapnya seperti tatapan hewan karnivora yang akhirnya menemukan mangsa setelah berminggu-minggu kelaparan. Aura gelap seketika menguar dan merebut oksigen dari jangkauan Jean. Bahkan bagaikan mimpi, gadis idamannya kini tersenyum kepadanya. Tak luput dari perhatian Jean, _corporal_ muda yang menyandang julukan _humanity strongest soldier_ juga tengah tersenyum. Lebih akuratnya, kedua prajurit terkuat itu sedang menyeringai. Menyadarkan Jean bahwa kisah cintanya telah runtuh seruntuh tembok Maria.

Air mata penyesalan mengalir secara imajiner di kedua belah pipi Jean. Tanpa perlu diberitahu secara lisan pun penerus marga Kirschtein tersebut bisa menebak nasibnya setelah ini.

* * *

**Happy Ending? :')**

* * *

**A/N :**

Holaaaaaaa taratengkyu udah mengikuti FF dari semi yang gak banget ini sampe akhir. Walaupun akhirnya gak jelas ya hepi apa sed ending AwA mungkin hepi ending buat eren dan sed ending buat jean *dikeroyok sama fansnya Jean*

lagi-lagi mohon ampun kalau ada salah pemilihan kata atau salah pemilihan cerita huhehehe maklum, saya demen ngeliat jean yang tersiksa sih unyu unyu gimana gituh

**Review puhlease? :')**


End file.
